Just A Kiss
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. Nick's eyes locked with her own, and for the first time – for it was the first time he'd ever been so close to her without her fainting – he noticed just how beautiful they were; how beautiful she was. Nick/Macy. Oneshot.


I had to remind myself multiple times not to faint. I mean, JONAS was in the store. My store! Well, my mom's, but still. They were here. I had already embarrassed myself before, so I was trying to keep quiet. As time ticked by, I found there was nothing to do. Except stare at them, but that seemed to weird them out. I fished my flash cards out from under the counter, biting my lip as I turned to the closest (gorgeous) boy I could. Nick.

"Uh, Nick of JONAS?" I squeaked. He turned, eyebrow rising.

"Yes, Macy of school?" I giggled stupidly, showing him the cards.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could, uh, answer some questions for my JONAS website." I stared at him anxiously, waiting for an answer. He smiled slightly, shrugging.

"Sure."

"Well, uh, the fans were wondering..." I read the first one. "What inspires you to write?" I looked up at him. He was thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, experiences, you know? I base my music off of what I go through." He answered as I wrote word for word on the back of the card, nodding as I went to the next one. I blushed furiously at the question, glancing up at him.

"Would you ever date a fan?"

* * *

Nick's eyes locked with her own, and for the first time – for it was the first time he'd ever been so close to her without her fainting – he noticed just how beautiful they were; how beautiful she was. He swallowed, nodding.

"I, uh, actually, I've always wanted to try dating my, uh, biggest fan." Her cheeks grew even darker and Nick took note of her wobbling as she scribbled his answer on the paper.

"Do you kiss on the first date?" She squeaked, her eyes capturing him once again. He stared, unable to look away.

"It depends," he murmured, "on the girl."

"Oh…" She breathed, eyes sparkling as she watched him. The cards dropped from her hands to the floor, but neither seemed to notice. Nick was leaning in, ever so slowly, she noticed immediately. Her breath hitched and she hit the floor, frantically picking up her questions. "Silly me! Hahaha, I should be more, uh, careful and, uh, stuff." She rambled, smacking her forehead before getting the last one. She stood, looking back to him for a brief moment, freezing at how close he suddenly was.

"You have beautiful eyes." He whispered. Macy could feel her light-headedness returning and quickly backed away, fleeing into the back room. She leaned against a shelf; hand over her heart as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Oh my God." She said to herself, placing the cards down. _He almost kissed me,_ she thought. _Nick of JONAS almost kissed me! _ The thought continued to replay in her mind until someone else entered the room.

"Macy?" She jumped, whirling around.

"Oh! Nick!" She staggered backwards. "Uh, uh…" Her back hit the wall as he approached her. "I don't really think you should be back here. My mom would get mad if she found out." She said quickly, trying to back away even more, but found it pointless.

"Your mom isn't here right now." He said. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He was close, way too close, and Macy's mind began to get foggy. "Calm down, Mace." He read her through her eyes. He knew she was getting nervous, and that meant she'd most likely faint soon. He didn't want that, not now.

"I can't." She said, looking away, chewing on her lip. He leaned a little closer.

"Look at me." She didn't move. "Macy." She glanced at him, their eyes meeting. Nick's heart soared and he quickly claimed her lips, arms coiling around her. She gasped into the kiss, frozen for a moment. She reacted, clearing her mind the best she could, and through her arms around his neck. The kiss was long, slow and passionate, not a make-out session – just a kiss. A kiss that was enough to have Macy's heart slamming against her ribcage at a dangerous rate. She was breathless, staring at him in shock.

"Guys, I think I have a plan – oh!" Stella stopped mid-sentence, blinking at the sight. Her best friends tore away from each other, blushing furiously. "Oh, what do we have here?" Macy panicked and her mind got the best of her, reality finally hitting her, and she dropped to the floor, out cold.

"It wasn't what it looked like." Nick said, blushing as he picked Macy off the floor. He stared down at the brunette in his arms, unable to keep back his smile.

"Mhm." Stella grinned. "Well, now that Macy's out, I can tell you my plan…"

* * *

I disappear for months and come back with this crap?  
The hell is wrong with me?  
I don't know. Sorry guys. :/


End file.
